


【虎豹小霸王】【路人x日舞/布奇日舞】狂徒落难于所多玛之日

by SnowytheManul



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 逃往玻利维亚的布奇与日舞遭到围捕。布奇身亡，日舞中弹倒地被擒获后发生的事。（免责声明：Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid不属于我，作者只拥有文中几位OC rapers。此文不与演员本人发生任何关联。）





	【虎豹小霸王】【路人x日舞/布奇日舞】狂徒落难于所多玛之日

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️OOC！言语粗俗地摊文学 ！重度雷暴警告！  
> 警示：抹布rape/战损/失禁/多人性行为/人格侮辱/冰恋（再次声明 非常雷 接受不了的请不要看！  
> 投喂@毛绒胡子侠 太太的凹日舞黄文   
> 真地摊文学请谨慎阅读

玻利维亚的夕阳快要从山背面沉下去了。  
圣丹斯闭上了眼睛，知道自己很快就能见到布奇·卡西迪——很快，只要他们发现他还没死透，就会给他再补上一枪，朝着胸口或脑袋。他更希望是胸口，毕竟死得脑浆飞溅可不好看。  
他还流着血。头顶的红液嘀嘀嗒嗒淌下来，自茂密的金发间，从脏污狼藉的脸颊过，到破破烂烂的衬衫领口里去。肩膀的弹孔疼得麻木失去知觉，血肉崩离，筋脉和骨头都分离开又重新粘成一片，大腿上的枪伤不在要害，却也足够他血流不止剧痛欲死——更别提站起来或脱逃这种完全不可能的事。地面很硬，硌得他脊柱生疼，身体的每个地方都疼得像脱了节，击打伤与穿透伤的两种截然不同痛感交替折磨着他，让他只渴望能立即解脱。  
他们当场枪毙了布奇·卡西迪。风光了几十年的银行劫匪的末日终于到了。  
同样挨了好几枪的小子也已经重伤倒地无力反抗，不过显然还不够倒霉——奄奄一息的野猫，还没来得及变成血泊里的冰冷尸体，一时半会儿更死不透。他倒在灰暗粗糙的沙土地上，血淋淋的伤口沾满了泥尘，难耐的痛楚让他几欲缩成一团。而比这更惨烈的、被子弹击中的疼痛使他视力模糊，视野晕沉，仅能勉强察觉到四周令人绝望的所在——汗臭味，叫骂声，沙尘飞扬，近十个壮年男人从高处或隐蔽处现身，围着他逼近，他们脏得分辨不出颜色的马靴闯进他视野里，各色枪支摔撞作响。从怀俄明，到玻利维亚——他们对他和布奇穷追不舍，如今终于得偿所愿。  
圣丹斯对自己默念着，只差一枪，一枪——  
而出人意料的是，圣丹斯一直没能等到那宛若救赎的枪声，更别提本应该随之而来的心跳停止，血肉飞散，生命就此终止之来临——那些追捕者围了过来，黑压压的阴影将他裹在中间。伤口剧痛，血流如注，视野晕沉，圣丹斯像是要濒临窒息。  
有只靴子伸过来，毫不客气地勾住他的下巴，逼迫他仰起头。身受重伤的圣丹斯吃痛，忍不住低声抽气，眉头也因太过突然的动作拉扯到伤处而拧皱。  
见鬼...这群家伙想要做什么？  
“看看这是谁——日舞小子，谁记得他悬赏几万？”  
“这条无恶不作的金毛畜生，布奇·卡西迪的走狗，终于落进陷阱里了！”  
“该死的抢劫犯，命还挺大的。”深棕色皮肤的印第安人蹲下来瞧他那狼狈无比的样子，让他意识到自己已经插翅难飞。  
“来吧，杀了我…给我个痛快。”圣丹斯声音嘶哑，咽下一口带着血腥味的唾沫，又忍不住咳嗽。——他知道他们想让他死，然后回去交差。  
“不，不幸的是，你一时半会儿还不用去死，杀他一个足够了。”有位年轻的小枪手笑起来，蓝眼睛像极了布奇·卡西迪，“而且老实说——战利品应当被物尽其用，不是吗？”  
话音刚落，那些人其中的两个便来按住他，一个慢条斯理地解开他腰带。这是条不太好脱的长裤——但鉴于施暴者狂热的冲动与大得惊人的力气，它最终还是被撕了下来。  
搞清楚自己的处境后，圣丹斯彻底绝望地放弃了挣扎，他清楚自己将会面临什么，可被子弹贯穿的伤处还是疼得他闭上了眼睛——直到阴茎与大腿根部完全裸露出来——他闭着眼睛都能感受到，正有无数道不怀好意的目光瞄着自己私处。  
这是一群疯子。圣丹斯脸色苍白，牙关打颤，微弱跳着的心脏在胸腔里沉下去，再也没浮上来。  
“上帝呀！”戴着眼镜，一派斯文绅士德行的男人兴奋得眼珠发亮，目不转睛地死死地钉在那儿瞧，仿佛要用视线给小子的下半身烧出个窟窿。  
“看他的那玩意儿，多漂亮！我都整整两年没见过尺寸这——么棒的家伙了！”  
这人边这么说着边伸手过去，捋弄从小子下腹延伸到腿间的，手感非常柔软的，绒绒密密的淡金色阴毛。逃亡的路上可没有热水澡可洗，所以汗水、体味和隐约的美妙腥气就借着他指尖从那片小林地里偷偷渗出来，钻进他的鼻孔。  
“这是什么？母猫发情的气味吗？”  
男人们哈哈大笑，有的人使劲儿吸溜着鼻子，仿佛为了满足自己邪恶无耻的倒错性欲，有的直勾勾地盯着小子的腿间看，几乎是在用视线为他手淫。小子被按着挣扎不过，只能任由那个看起来文质彬彬的畜生继续玩弄他的阴茎。暗红色性器埋在金色阴毛间，没什么反应地蛰伏着，那软乎乎的玩意儿在遭受过上上下下好几次变换着角度的捏搓蹂躏后，才隐约有勃起的征兆——小子的阴茎终于在强迫与凌辱中勉强有了些反应，小幅度翘了起来，酥软与麻痹感从鼠蹊部向四肢百骸蔓延。  
男人开始用拇指的茧子揉搓着圣丹斯的尿道口。那地方颜色比周围稍浅，几乎透出泛着血色的深粉红，稍加刺激就能榨出晶莹的粘液。可纵然如此，那根阴茎本身也并没能变得更兴奋与硬挺。  
“喂，我说，”络腮胡壮汉恶狠狠揪住圣丹斯的头发，逼迫他仰起头来看着自己，“别告诉我你操女人的时候也这样吧？你这头阉猫，银行劫犯里的臭婊子——”  
他话音还未落，就被一口带着血的唾沫糊住了眼睛。小子的蓝眼睛盯着他，里面有愤怒也有不屑，将这家伙的恼羞成怒燃烧到极点。  
“该死的，用你那张破嘴给我舔干净点儿，金发妓女！”他抓着圣丹斯的头，将又粗又臭的阴茎一下子挺进干涩的喉咙口，“待会儿所有人都要操你，你就不为自己的屁眼好好考虑考虑？”  
巨大的玩意儿一下子侵犯进口腔，恶心与窒息感刹那间放大了小子的瞳孔。那根臭烘烘硬邦邦的大阴茎轧着他舌头，来回摩擦抽插，小子的嘴被塞得满满的。龟头直顶着喉咙口，湿漉漉的马眼一下一下撞在咽喉里的脆弱软肉上，令人作呕的精液味道充塞进鼻腔与口腔，将小子的尊严击得粉碎。数十下抽送挞伐之后，这根肮脏的黑家伙在小子的喉咙深处射了出来，与此同时不忘从小子口腔里拔出来，将又腥又稠的白浊抹到他金色的小胡子上。  
有人吹起了下流的口哨。络腮胡壮汉叉着腰昂首挺胸地站着，从裤口垂出来的家伙上沾着小子的唾液，薄薄一层晶莹透亮，与丑陋可怖的龟头前端点点精斑混在一起，看起来脏乱又淫靡。  
然后小子被翻了个身，反绑了双手跪在地上，裤子扒到膝盖，屁股高高撅起，屈辱地被迫暴露出唯一能用于同性性交的部位。他刚被挑逗到半勃起的家伙颤颤巍巍立在半空，滴着黏糊糊亮晶晶的前液。一只巨掌来回撸弄着那根可怜的肉棍，把玩那胀得湿润暗红又得不到发泄的性器，折磨着已经因身中数枪而气若游丝的圣丹斯。  
疼痛伴着快感侵袭着圣丹斯的意识。他咬紧嘴唇才没让自己发出下贱的声音。这时候，他看见有个家伙取来了油膏——他当然知道那是要用来做什么的。看来自己已经难逃一劫。  
络腮胡壮汉绕到他身后，饶有兴致地打量起来。  
“史蒂文！你这淫棍，”他笑着，骂骂咧咧地在圣丹斯湿滑的大腿根部恶狠狠拧了一把，“你不是一直想看看这家伙的屁眼长什么样吗？现在滚过来，什么都让你瞧个够！”  
圣丹斯背脊发凉，恐惧与恶心一并涌上心头，性变态者的下流脏话令他作呕，却什么也吐不出来了。  
“史蒂文警官”傲慢地踱步过来，弯下腰，用一对深陷在眼眶里的漆黑眼珠子打量着他埋在臀缝之间隐密处的肛门。褐色的肛门缩得极紧，褶皱层叠，因少有的畏惧而隐约翕动颤抖。这个本不应该被插入的孔洞，已经因沿着圣丹斯阴茎淌下的前列腺液而沾湿了边缘地带，暴露在冷冽空气与满是兽欲的审视中，遭受着漫长又痛苦的奸淫。  
圣丹斯觉得有些不对劲儿。而等他真正察觉了的时候，已经有一口唾沫不偏不倚地吐在他肛门中间，从臀瓣间缓缓滑向大腿内侧，蜿蜒出一道水痕。  
显而易见，那是“史蒂文”的。  
“回礼。”他说，笑眯眯又恶狠狠地。圣丹斯大腿的枪伤还在汩汩淌着血，肌肉抽搐刺痛难忍，跪于地面的膝盖颤颤巍巍，几乎要支撑不住。有根指甲尖锐，粗糙又有力的食指正蘸着那点微不足道的唾沫，拧着劲往他屁股里塞。括约肌的褶皱夹得很紧，以至于侵犯的过程显得异常艰涩，看起来也够可笑——追捕者中有位年轻的小枪手情不自禁地笑起来，还发出了嘘声。  
可恶的食指终于闯进来了——彻底闯进了圣丹斯的屁股。干涩肉壁被指甲剐擦着激起剧烈的不适，他扭动挣扎着想躲离，却在遭受到对方指腹沿着肠壁内里某处，向下狠狠一按时惊叫出声，翻着白眼彻底软倒。恐怖得超出承受能力的快感仿佛雷击，从尾椎向头颅将圣丹斯劈成两半——他的阴茎竟因此翘得更高，硬挺挺地抵在小腹上，虽奇耻大辱却百口莫辩。  
傻子都能看出端倪。这坏家伙屁股里的淫窍居然如此容易就被找了出来——日舞小子，被通缉多年的狠角色，看上去坚贞不屈，实际上却比最廉价的妓女都容易搞定。随着心头泛起践踏毁灭的征服感，这警官毫无顾忌地又伸进了两根手指。他指法高明，专门挑着那块比所有地方都更加软绵绵的肠壁抠轧揉碾，拷问着圣丹斯的意志。现在圣丹斯的屁股里有三根手指了。褐色的屁眼被撑开到连内侧肠壁都清晰可见，颜色因过度刺激而变得暗红。可怜兮兮敞着口子向外张开的肉洞拼命想收缩回去，维护最后的尊严，却根本无济于事，只能在捣来搅去之中不情愿地迎合着。  
“别夹得那么紧！卡西迪那条狗活着的时候肯定没少操你屁股，放松点儿！”  
他们根本就是在说混蛋话。圣丹斯的屁股太紧了，所有人都看到了他皱缩着的直肠入口被撑开的过程是多么艰难——很可能连哪怕一次的肛交经验也没有过，不然怎么会紧成这样？  
警官撤出了三根沾满黏糊糊亮晶晶肠液的手指，终于开始用那玩意儿强奸他。雄壮肥厚的身躯整个压在小子的背上，覆得严严实实，以野兽交配的姿势鸡奸着可怜的银行劫犯。小子刚被几根粗长手指折磨摧残过的直肠肠道还充着血，极度脆弱的黏膜褶皱已经在下流残忍、不顾死活的行径下撕裂，那硕大的玩意儿毫不留情地捅开他肠道的每一寸，坚定又无情地往他肚子深处钻。所有的人都在看着这出好戏，作威作福的强盗被钉在一根阴茎上，受着最屈辱也最绝望的煎熬。  
“还真是个好屁眼。”警官钳着小子的腰间软肉，如出了口恶气般地猛然一挺，终于把最后一点儿阴茎也送了进去。  
“贱货，”他贴近小子耳边，故意朝着那还沾有血迹的耳廓呼气，用牙和舌头咬得它变红，“现在出声求求我，你的屁股就能少遭点殃...说不定还能爽上天。”  
小子的嘴唇动了动——这坏到骨头里的警官看见了，不免有些洋洋自得。“说什么了？大声点儿——他妈的，连苍蝇都听不清！”  
“......下地狱吧，”小子的胡须上还沾着精液，音调也因疼痛而有些打颤，“你这…婊子养的……”  
话音刚落，小子那结实饱满的屁股就挨了一巴掌。手感绝佳的臀肉被揍得微微红肿，可怜的麦色肉丘伴着这一记清脆回荡的声响颤抖不已。  
“还真是个硬骨头，”那大胡子摩拳擦掌，咧开一抹淫笑，“——不过我打赌，等一会儿他就该软得不像话了。”  
TBC


End file.
